Lilac
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Hyuga Hinata, gadis pendiam yang terpukul oleh kematian keluarganya dan gemar berdiam diri sambil mendengarkan kotak musik. Dia menyukai tokoh dongeng terkenal, Kaguya-hime. Dan pada satu malam bulan purnama, pemuda rubah mengajaknya berkeliling 'dunia sana' dengan wujudnya yang lain. Alternative Universe
1. Chapter 1

Lilac

A Naruto Fanfic

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishmoto

.

.

.

Neji berhenti di depan pintu kamar Hinata. Ah, adik sepupunya itu selalu seperti itu setiap hari. Duduk di tepi jendela, memeluk lutut.

"Hinata_-sama_?" tegur Neji pelan. Hinata tidak menoleh, hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Neji. Aroma _lavender_ yang memenuhi ruangan itu menenangkan hati Neji. Menanggapi pertanyaan kakak sepupunya, Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak ingin keluar?" tawar Neji. Hinata menggeleng. Matanya memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong. "Hinata_-sama_, Jangan terus hidup dalam kenangan."

Hinata menoleh ke Neji. Tangan pucatnya menyentuh bibir, ragu. "Umm… Neji_-nii_.."

Neji tersenyum. Dia memeluk Hinata. "Hiashi_-otousama_, Harusa_-okaasama_ dan Hanabi-_sama_ pasti tidak ingin kau bersedih terus."

"Neji_-nii_, kenapa cuma aku yang hidup?"

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

Kotak musik ini terus mengalunkan lagu kesukaanku. Melodi suram mencekam yang setiap nadanya seperti terus membekas di hati. Aku tengkurap sambil melipat tangan, mendengarkan nada sambil menatap sosok Kaguya_-hime_ yang bersandar di rumpun bambu, berputar-putar seperti hendak menggapai bulan yang menjulur di langit-langit kotak musikku. Ya, Kaguya_-hime_ sang putri bulan yang lahir dari rumpun bambu. Aku juga selalu ingin menjadi putri bulan.

Pundakku kedinginan saat nada terakhir mengalun. Aku menoleh ke jendela yang terbuka, dimana tirai putihnya tersibak angin. Bulan purnama bisa kulihat jelas. Tapi, hei kenapa ada bunga-bunga kecil terbawa angin?

Aku menutup kotak musik, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Tanganku terjulur, menggapai beberapa bunga ungu yang masuk ke kamarku.

"_Lilac_?" bisikku.

Mataku membulat saat aku sadar sesosok pemuda duduk di jendelaku. Dia bertopang dagu menatapku sambil tersenyum. Aku menautkan alis melihatnya.

"Hinacchan…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku?" sosok itu melompat turun dan mendekatiku. Tubuhnya sama tinggi dengan Neji_-nii_, rambut pirang kuning cerahnya menawan, dan mata biru safirnya memiliki sorotan yang ramah. "Uzumaki Naruto. Kau pasti tahu tentang klan-ku, kan?"

"Mereka berambut merah." seruku. "Jangan membodohiku."

Pemuda itu menyeringai. Sekilas, tampak padaku beberapa taringnya. "Baik, kuakui." Dia berdiri di depan meja riasku. "Di siang hari dan malam biasa, aku Namikaze Naruto." sebutnya sambil mengelus rambut. Aku menatapnya kecut.

"Tapi di malam bulan purnama.." Naruto mengacungkan tangannya, berbalik ke arahku. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Kuku-kuku tangannya memanjang, goresan kembar di kedua pipinya menebal. Cahaya bulan purnama membuat tubuhnya berpendar. "Sepatutnya aku berterima kasih pada darah ibuku."

Aku meremas ujung gaun tidurku. Apa yang diinginkan pemuda ini dariku? Aku menatapnya lekat sambil menautkan alis tanpa berpindah tempat.

"Kau tidak percaya? Ibuku adalah pewaris Uzumaki sejati dan dia menikahi ayahku, manusia biasa." Kedua mata safir Naruto berubah warna. Di seluruh tubuhnya, lapisan merah muncul, membentuk tubuh rubah. Matanya, yang sewarna batu _ruby_, menatapku tajam. "Mereka mati setelah memindahkan energi mereka ke tubuhku yang rapuh, tidak kuat menampung kekuatan Uzumaki."

Aku mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum, lalu mengembalikan tubuhnya. "Kau lahir dengan tubuh manusia, tapi memiliki _chakra_ Bijuu Kyuubi dari ibumu. Aku paham."

"Hyuga selalu cerdas." Angguk Naruto.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Sebuah keputusan."

**Normal POV**

Hinata dan Naruto berdiri berhadapan. Hinata menatap lurus Naruto sambil meremas ujung gaun tidurnya pelan. Naruto memandang Hinata tajam, namun ramah.

"Keputusan apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Orangtuamu telah mati, Hinacchan. Dengan itu, kau bisa mendapat hak atas chakra keturunanmu." Naruto melipat tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Hyuga tidak punya chakra. Kami manusia biasa, seperti ayahmu. Uzumaki memiliki _chakra Bijuu Kyuubi_, _werewolf_. Uchiha ber_chakra sharingan_, _vampire_. Senju memiliki _chakra_ regenerasi. Lalu apa yang mungkin dimiliki Hyuga? Frankenstein?" tukas Hinata sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Jangan pernah bilang kalau kau tidak diberitahu." kata Naruto serius. Matanya menatap tajam mata Hinata. Hinata menggeleng, Naruto menghela nafas.

"Hyuga Hiashi, Hyuga Harusa dan Hyuga Neji tidak mengatakan apapun pada pewaris _chakra_. Miris rasanya." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidakkah kau berpikir, Hinacchan? Kenapa Neji menyelamatkanmu? Padahal kau memiliki tubuh yang terbilang lemah dibanding adikmu. Tidakkah kau menyadari kalau _chakra_ hanya dimiliki anak sulung?" ujar Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Neji_-nii_ hanya mampu menggapaiku saat itu!" geram Hinata.

"Hyuga Neji memiliki intuisi tajam setelah mendapat _chakr_a warisan orang tuanya. Aku enggan menceritakannya, karena aku ada di pihak tamu. Biar dia sendiri yang mengakuinya." Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka, dan Neji disana menatap tajam Naruto. "Aku merasakan _chakra byakugan_ milikmu, malaikat."

"Jangan sentuh adikku." geram Neji. Hinata terkejut saat Neji maju ke depannya. "Hinata_-sama_, jangan dengarkan dia."

"Hinacchan, lebih baik bagimu untuk mendengarkan orang yang berterus terang sepertiku. Apakah Neji_-nii_ akan berterus terang padamu?"

"Neji-nii, apa _chakra_ Hyuga itu ada?" lirih Hinata. Neji tidak menjawab. Naruto menyeringai. Dia memasang kuda-kuda, lalu mengaum keras. Dalam sekejap, Naruto sudah di belakang Hinata, mengayunkan cakarnya pada gadis itu. Hinata menahan nafas.

"Siapa yang jujur, Hinacchan!" pekik Naruto.

"Hinata_-sama_!" Dua pasang sayap hitam besar menaungi tubuh Hinata. Dan Neji, memeluk Hinata erat dalam sayapnya. "Ya, Hinata_-sama_. _Chakra_ Hyuga, malaikat. Benar adanya." Lirih Neji. "Dan itu menjadi dua hal. Satu, menjadi warisanmu. Kedua, menjadi alasan aku menggapaimu saat itu."

Hinata menatap lekat mata kelabu Neji. Kakak sepupunya itu kembali berdiri tegak, dengan sayap yang dikuncupkan. Dia lalu menatap Naruto tajam.

"Apa maumu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya jahil, lalu memberi isyarat dengan jari telunjuknya agar Hinata maju. Hinata mengangkat alis, dan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menjauhi Neji. Dengan sigap, Neji menjaga Hinata tetap di jarak aman.

"Lanjutkan, Uzumaki." Berang Neji. Naruto tertawa, lalu menatap netra ungu kelabu Hinata dengan mata birunya, lekat.

"Hyuga Hinata, kau malaikat putih. Sudah lama _Reikai_ tidak melihat malaikat putih. Kau tahu, Hyuga pandai menjaga diri. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang, malah ada malaikat putih yang bahkan tidak tahu _chakra_ warisannya. Aku bingung." Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Tolong langsung intinya." potong Hinata cepat. Naruto menyeringai, lalu mengangkat tangan. _Lavender_ dan _Lilac_ berputar di tangannya, diselubungi cahaya bulan. Naruto menjulurkan kedua bunga itu pada Hinata. Neji mengernyitkan dahinya.

"_Lavender_, jika kau memilih menurunkan chakra pada anakmu kelak." ujar Naruto. _Lavender_ itu terbang dan berputar di depan Hinata. "Tapi kemungkinan untuk menjadi malaikat putih jika kau menikah dengan manusia, hanya kalau anakmu memiliki fisik yang kuat."

"_Lilac_, jika kau memilih menggunakan chakra itu. Hei, kau didera masalah batin bukan? Kau tahu, _Reikai_ adalah pelarian yang lebih menantang dan suci dibanding bunuh diri atau mengonsumsi obat. Jika tidak percaya, tanyakan pada Neji_-nii_ yang kemudian berhasil menerima kematian orang tuanya..."

"Diam." Gertak Neji. Dia mengacungkan jari, dan cahaya bulan seperti membekukan tubuh Naruto dan membuatnya melayang. Naruto tersenyum simpul. Dia tidak bergerak, hanya menunggu jawaban Hinata yang tertegun melihat _lilac_ terbang pelan ke arahnya.

Hinata tertegun menatap kedua bunga yang berputar melayang pelan di depannya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya sambil menghela nafas. Neji memandangnya pasrah, Naruto menyeringai. Hinata meraba permukaan _lilac_ lalu meraihnya.

"_Lilac._" kata Hinata.

Neji menurunkan jarinya, Naruto kembali menapakkan kakinya ke tanah. Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu lalu menarik kembali _lavender _yang masih berputar melayang. Dia lalu mengacungkan telunjuk pada Hinata dan merapalkan beberapa kalimat. Neji membuang muka, menghindari tatapan mengejek Naruto.

"Selamat datang, Lilac Sang Malaikat Putih." ujar Naruto lantang, mengacungkan telapak terbukanya pada Hinata. Hinata membelalakkan matanya saat cahaya putih keunguan memancar dari telapak Naruto. Cahaya itu membuatnya menyipitkan matanya.

Ungu pudar.

Hanya itu yang memenuhi pikiran Hinata. Dia tidak lagi mendengar suara Neji ataupun Naruto. Dia tidak lagi melihat mereka. Ribuan _lilac_ terbang melayang mengelilinginya bersamaan dengan nyeri yang melanda tubuhnya. Hinata memekik tertahan, terbaring lemah.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka kedua matanya pelan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kotak musiknya yang berada di perutnya. Hinata bangun, menyentuh kotak itu dan membukanya. Alunan musik kembali memenuhi rungunya, menenangkan perasaannya. Kaguya_-hime_ berputar pelan, masih berusaha meraih bulan.

"Hinata_-sama_?"

Hinata menoleh dan melihat Neji berdiri di bingkai pintu, membawa nampan. Hinata terkejut, meminta Neji untuk masuk. Neji masuk, meletakkan nampan itu di meja kecil yang terdapat di sisi ranjang Hinata.

"Kaguya_-hime_?" tanya Neji.

"Ya." jawab Hinata pendek. Tangannya mengelus kotak musiknya lalu menutupnya dan menempatkannya di samping nampan yang dibawa Neji. Neji menawarkan teh yang dibawanya pada Hinata yang mengangguk setuju.

"Neji-_nii_?" kalimat Hinata menghentikan tangan Neji yang meraih teh. Neji mengangkat alis, membalas pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata menyentuh leher putihnya, dan menarik sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin batu ungu yang disangga spiral-spiral putih. "Apa ini?"

Neji tersenyum, menyerahkan secangkir teh pada Hinata dan menurunkan tangan Hinata yang mengacungkan kalung itu. Dia mengambil kalung itu lalu menyuruh Hinata menyesap tehnya dengan tenang. Hinata menurut. Dia menyesap teh perlahan lalu memakan biskuit buatannya yang dibawa Neji. Melihat Hinata sudah kembali tenang, Neji memulai pembicaraan.

"Hinata_-sama_… Kau sudah memiliki _chakra_. Kau sekarang menjadi malaikat putih."

.

.

.

Hinata memandang Neji tak percaya. Dia nyaris menumpahkan tehnya jika saja Neji tidak segera menahan cangkir itu.

"_Amethyst_ adalah lambang _chakra_mu, dan namamu sendiri adalah _Lilac_. Itu diberikan oleh Naruto semalam." Neji menunjukkan permata ungu bening yang ada disitu. "Pada bulan purnama selanjutnya, kau bisa pergi ke _Reikai _dan aku akan menemanimu."

Hinata tertegun, mengambil kembali kalung itu. "Umm…bisa kulihat milik Neji_-nii_?"

Neji mengangguk, lalu merapalkan mantra. Kalung melingkari lehernya, cincin juga melingkari kelingking dan telunjuk serta jari manis kirinya. Di setiap perhiasan itu tertahta permata _Brown Topaz _yang membuat Hinata kagum. "Kenapa kau menjadi malaikat hitam, Neji_-nii_? Kenapa bukan malaikat putih?"

Neji tersenyum, lalu membelai kepala Hinata. "_Chichi-ue_ adalah adik kembar _Otou-sama_. Karena kembar, maka kedua memiliki _chakra_. Tetapi sebagai anak sulung, _Otou-sama_ memiliki _chakra_ malaikat putih dan _Chichi-ue _memiliki _chakra_ malaikat hitam."

Hinata mengangguk, lalu bertanya tentang cincin Neji. Neji menjelaskan, bahwa cincin-cincin itu memiliki arti tersendiri dan melambangkan kemampuan yang dimiliki. "Jika ingin memilikinya, Hinata_-sama_ bisa mengikuti beberapa pengujian di _Reikai_."

Cukup lama Hinata meminta petunjuk Neji hingga pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu meminta Hinata bersiap ke sekolah. Hinata menoleh ke jendelanya. Matahari tampak mulai menerangi bumi. Hinata mengangguk, dan segera bangkit.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk sendirian di taman sekolah, memikirkan _chakra _miliknya. Di kelas 3 SMP dia masih sulit bergaul dengan siswa lain, membuatnya memiliki kesan sebagai gadis yang gelap. Rasa kehilangan masih terus menyelubungi dirinya.

"Hyuga Hinata? Itu namamu,kan?"

Hinata menoleh, mendapati sosok pemuda berambut kuning cerah memandangnya hangat dengan iris sebiru langit. Tiga goresan kembar tipis di pipinya membuat Hinata terlonjak kecil. "Uzumaki Naruto…"

Naruto menggeleng, lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Hinata. Pemuda itu menyentil pipi Hinata jahil. "Sudah kubilang, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Kau bisa menggunakan yang satunya kalau kita berada di _Reikai_."

Hinata mendecakkan lidah sambil mengusap pipinya. Dalam hati dia bersyukur Naruto tidak menggunakan cakarnya. Naruto memejamkan mata lalu menempatkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Aku sengaja pindah kesini untuk mengawasimu. Beberapa sumber mengatakan bahwa kau kurang memiliki teman,hm?"

Mulut Hinata sedikit terbuka. Satu pertanyaan terjawab, tanpa perlu ditanyakan. Dia membuang muka. "Bukan kurang. Malah tidak ada sama sekali."

Naruto tertawa, "Kalau begitu aku akan berteman denganmu." Dia memperhatikan Hinata yang memandang dunia dengan tatapan kosong. "Hei…"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Naruto. "Apa?"

"_Amethyst _bisa mengurangi energi negatif yang kau miliki sejak kecelakaan itu. Malaikat putih memiliki hati yang lembut, itulah kenapa mereka memiliki _amethyst_. Itu berguna untuk memulihkan batin mereka setelah kehilangan."

"Oh."

"Kau dingin sekali."

"Biar saja."

Hinata memandang langit, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di pundak Hinata. Gadis berambut panjang itu segera mendorong tubuh Naruto. "Menjauh!"

"Uh, kau masih tidak mengerti rupanya, _Lilac_." gerutu Naruto. "Baiklah. Perkenalkan, namaku _Kitsune_, lambang _chakra_ku _sapphire._" Naruto merapalkan kalimat, memunculkan cincin di jari manis dan jari tengah kirinya. Dan juga kalung perak yang melingkari lehernya. Hinata memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa menyembunyikan kalung itu? Dan kenapa letak cincin milikmu berbeda dengan Neji_-nii_?"

Naruto tersenyum melihat antusiasnya Hinata. Dia memandang Hinata, menyuruhnya menyembunyikan kalung itu dengan baik. "Dan nanti malam, kau akan tahu jawabannya."

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di atas kasurnya sambil menggenggam kalungnya erat. Neji duduk di bingkai jendela Hinata, memandang bulan dengan sayap yang dikuncupkan. Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada kotak musik yang terletak di atas meja rias Hinata.

"Hinata_-sama_?"

"Ya?"

"Apa _Okaa-sama_ memintamu menjaga itu?" Neji menunjuk kotak musik Hinata. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

Neji berdiri, mengambil kotak itu. Dia lalu mencabut salah satu bulu sayapnya dan merapal beberapa kalimat. Hinata terkejut saat bulu itu membentuk tali hitam panjang. Neji tersenyum, menyerahkan kotak itu. "Gantungkanlah di pakaianmu, Hinata_-sama_."

Hinata menerima kotak itu lalu memperhatikan tali itu. Tali itu seperti terbuat dari baja, tetapi permukaannya selembut bulu merpati. Sebelum dia mengenakan kotak itu, sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Wah, tali yang kuat ya, _Lilac?"_

"_Kitsune_…" lirih Neji. Naruto masuk ke kamar Hinata sambil menampakkan taringnya. Dia melewati Neji, mendekati Hinata. Dia mengambil kotak itu, lalu mengangguk-angguk.

"Sayangnya ini masih kurang kuat." Naruto ikut mencabut bulu dari ekornya dan merapalkan mantra. Dia membalut tali itu dengan bulu ekornya. Hinata semakin terkejut saat tali itu tampak sedikit mengilap. "Sekarang sudah tepat. Kenakanlah."

Hinata mengambil kotak itu setelah Neji mengangguk padanya. Ia mengikat talinya di sabuk yang mengelilingi pinggangnya. Sebelumnya, Naruto sudah memastikan kalau bulunya akan menjaga tali itu tetap terjaga di sabuk Hinata dan bulu Neji akan membuat tali itu tidak terlepas dari kotak.

"Nah, kau siap, _Lilac_?"

.

.

.

.


	2. Reikai

Semuanya terjadi begitu perlahan dan menyakitkan bagi gadis berkulit putih susu itu. Naruto menyuruh Neji untuk membantunya merapal beberapa kalimat yang terdengar asing di telinga Hinata. Dari punggung Hinata, sayap putih muncul. Rasanya seperti sesuatu memaksa keluar dan merobek kulit punggungnya. Tapi Hinata tidak sanggup berteriak karena suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan, menolak keluar.

Neji sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahan melihat Hinata. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ini keputusan Hinata sendiri. Hinata yang sudah berpindah tempat ke jendela seperti menahan nafas. Leher Hinata mendongak bersamaan sayap putih keunguan itu keluar seutuhnya dan mekar indah.

"Gah!"

Hinata bernafas cepat, jatuh terduduk kelelahan. Di belakangnya, bulan purnama menyinari tubuh dan sayap kuncupnya. Naruto tersenyum, membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Bagaimana, _Lilac_? Kau siap belajar terbang?"

Lilac

A Naruto Fanfic

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishmoto

Chapter 2 : Reikai

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk pelan. Neji segera memeluk Hinata erat, mengusap rambut adik sepupunya. Hinata membalas pelukan Neji, bersandar di dada Neji.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata_-sama_?"

"Ya, Neji_-nii_. Tak perlu khawatir."

"Ehem…" Naruto terbatuk pelan, mengingatkan kehadirannya disitu. Hinata menoleh, tapi Neji menahannya dengan alasan ingin memastikan keadaan Hinata. Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Sekarang coba kembangkan sayapmu, lalu kepakkan." ujar Naruto. Hinata menurut. Dengan susah payah, dikembangkannya sayap besar itu dan dikepakkan perlahan. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Cobalah untuk terbang dari sini…" Naruto duduk di bingkai jendela Hinata, "…hingga disana." Telunjuk Naruto mengarah ke pohon yang berada di depan rumah. Neji menaksir jaraknya, lalu mengangguk.

"Cobalah Hinata_-sama_. Aku akan menangkapmu jika kau terjatuh."Neji segera terbang keluar. Hinata terpaku melihat Neji melayang sambil menjulurkan tangan, mengajak Hinata. Sayap hitam besar Neji tampak mengepak pelan dan lembut tanpa suara. Naruto menepuk bahu Hinata, mempersilahkannya mencoba.

Hinata berdiri di bingkai jendela dibantu Naruto. Dia menarik nafas, melompat dari jendela sambil mengepakkan sayapnya. Naruto dengan cepat sudah berpindah ke dahan pohon, duduk santai memperhatikan mereka.

"Uh…" Hinata merasa sayapnya sedikit kaku. Neji segera menangkap tubuh limbung Hinata, membantunya menyeimbangkan diri. Dia memegang pinggang Hinata, menyuruhnya mengepakkan sayap perlahan. "Hilangkan keraguanmu." Hanya itu kalimat Neji yang membuat Hinata mengangguk mantap. Sayap putih keunguannya terkepak, seiring tangan Neji yang menyingkir. Melayang! Dia terbang!

"Bagus,_Lilac_. Kemarilah." seru Naruto. Hinata tersenyum simpul, terbang pelan menuju Naruto. Gadis itu melayang di hadapan Naruto, mengusap matanya sekali.

"Kau berhasil." tutur Naruto. Hinata mengangguk. Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata ungu kelabu Hinata, berseru memanggil Neji. Yang dipanggil terbang dengan sekali kepakan, mengangguk singkat sebelum Naruto menjelaskan permintaannya.

Tanpa buang waktu, dia dan Naruto mengangkat kalung mereka, memantulkan cahaya bulan ke langit—membuat lubang besar. Asap pudar aneka warna mengepul, lorong biru elektrik terbentuk, mengundang mereka masuk.

"Yak, tunggu apalagi,eh?" Naruto segera melompat masuk ke lubang itu, lenyap ditelan terowongan. Neji menggamit lengan Hinata, menuntunnya masuk. Hinata segera terbang masuk ke dalam lubang itu. Setelah Neji masuk,lubang itu menciut cepat. Seperti ditelan cahaya purnama, ketiganya lenyap tanpa jejak.

.

.

.

"Uhuk…"

Hinata terbatuk pelan bersamaan tubuhnya yang kram sesaat dan seperti tersengat listrik. Neji membantu Hinata mendarat, berkata kalau itu pengaruh dari perpindahan mereka.

Suasana _Reikai_ tidak sesuram sangkaan Hinata. Langit hijau elektrik menaungi dunia itu dengan purnama putih kebiruan. Tanah hitam kemerahan yang lembab menjadi pijakan, membentuk tebing yang cukup tinggi. Sejauh pandangan Hinata, dataran rendah di bawah terlihat memiliki lapisan beludru hijau di tanahnya, dengan beberapa 'orang' disana yang berkumpul-kumpul di bebatuan keperakan yang mencuat keluar dari perut bumi atau di sekat-sekat tinggi tanpa atap.

Hinata bisa melihat air terjun kecil membelah tebing,tak begitu jauh dari mereka. Airnya mengalir lurus tanpa akhir. Kabut tipis menguar di udara, membawa aroma yang sedikit memabukkan. Kastil batu keperakkan menjulang di kejauhan, disirami cahaya bulan.

"Hei, ayo turun!" Naruto muncul tiba-tiba. Hinata mengangguk, lalu mengepakkan sayapnya. Neji menghela nafas sambil memandang langit. Dengan agak berat, dia mengikuti Hinata.

"Oi, Hinacchan!" seru Naruto dari bawah. Dia yang mulanya berlari layaknya rubah, kembali menegakkan tubuh dan meminta Hinata terbang turun.

"Apa Uzumaki?"

Naruto menyeringai tipis. Taringnya tertangkap mata Hinata yang kemudian meringis kecil. "Bagus. Disini, aku memang Uzumaki."

"Jadi? Aku tahu itu."

"Tapi, kau harus memanggilku _Kitsune_ dan aku akan memanggilmu _Lilac_. Dan Neji-_niisan_mu itu, bernama _Hato._"

Hinata mengangguk kecil, lalu kembali terbang. Naruto menurunkan tubuh, berlari. Hinata bisa menangkap deru nafas dan kaki Naruto, begitu pula kepakkan sayapnya dan Neji yang sebelumnya tak terdengar. Dia sadar, ini adalah dunia yang berbeda.

.

.

.

"Kau mengambil _kohai_?" Inu menatap Kitsune kaget sambil mengusap kepala _chupacabra _di pangkuannya. Kitsune mengangguk sambil melipat tangan.

"Kau berani sekali." Peony ikut menimpali. _Pixie _ bercepol itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Separuh sebal, separuh penasaran.

Kitsune tertawa keras lalu mengangguk. "Aku ditemani _senpai_ berpengalaman. Tenang saja."

"Eh?" Chou, Inu, Peony dan Yajou saling berpandangan lalu menatap Kitsune. Apa _werewolf_ ini mengajak Protea kembali ke _Reikai_? Ini berita bagus untuk _peryton _malas itu!

"Bukan, bukan Protea." Kitsune menatap keempat temannya bergantian. "Yak, masuklah, Hota!"

Keempat sosok itu terkejut. Suara dengusan sebal dari seseorang di luar terdengar begitu akrab. Yajou memukul telinga runcingnya untuk memastikan dia tidak salah dengar. Peony mematung kaku. Hota masuk, masih menggenggam lengan Lilac yang sedikit salah tingkah.

"Umm… Selamat..malam?" ucapnya ragu.

Chou, Inu dan Yajou bersiul kagum melihat sayap Lilac. Sayap putih keunguan yang luar biasa. Tapi Peony jauh lebih tertarik pada sosok di samping Lilac. Dengan sangat pelan, dia melirihkan empat huruf yang membuat Hota meliriknya. Kitsune menyeringai tipis, menepuk bahu Hota.

"Tak perlu sok gengsi di depan _kohai_-mu."

Hota mendengus pelan. Lilac membungkukkan badan, memberi salam. Inu segera tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ramah.

"Aku Inu. _Chupacabra Tamer_." Inu bersiul pelan, membuat _chupacabra _putih yang terlelap di dekatnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju Inu. "Dan ini Akamaru."

Lilac mengelus kepala Akamaru, membuatnya mendengus senang. Di leher Inu dan Akamaru, permata _tiger's eye_ tergantung bebas. Chou yang melihat mereka ikut tersenyum lebar dan menyapa Lilac.

"Perkenalkan, Chou. _Ogre_ dengan permata _jasper_."

Lilac tersenyum, membalas uluran tangan Chou. Yajou ikut mendekat dengan senyum cerahnya. "Yajou, _goblin_ dengan _jade_!"

"Dan ini Peony, _kohai_-ku." tutur Hato pelan. Peony tersentak, lalu mengulas senyum pada Lilac.

"Peony, _pixie_." katanya singkat namun ramah. Lilac segera senang padanya, tersenyum. _Ruby _di kalung Peony mengilap cemerlang, beradu dengan kilau _amethyst_ Lilac.

"Pertama kali datang ke _Reikai_,eh?" tanya Inu. Lilac mengangguk pelan, duduk di batu keperakan yang menjulur keluar dari lapisan beludru hijau di tanah.

"Malaikat putih? _Konoha no Yasha_ tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." kata Yajou. Lilac menimpali kalimat Yajou, diikuti Inu dan Peony.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Kitsune. Hato melihat sekeliling. Sekat-sekat tinggi dari tanah liat yang dulu mereka bangun ini sekarang diberi olahan batu keperakkan di sisinya dan lapis beludru dirawat sebagai pijakan. Tampak lebih rapi dan indah. Cuatan batu keperakkan utuh juga dijaga di beberapa tempat. Markas _Konoha no Yasha_ yang menarik.

"Shika di tempat biasa." jawab Chou pelan. "Hebi dan Ne belum datang. Cherry tadi ada, tapi dia kembali mencari Clover." lanjutnya.

"Dasar _peryton_ merepotkan. Dia bisa saja mengumpulkan banyak cincin, tapi hal itu menjadi halangan gilanya. Apa Protea akan kembali jika dia terus seperti itu?" keluh Kitsune.

"Takkan." dengus Hato pelan.

"Kau berani mengambil _kohai_ tapi tidak paham. Miris rasanya." Inu mendekati Kitsune lalu menatapnya lekat. "Itu kutukan _Reikai_ tahu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tukas Kitsune. Hato, Lilac, dan Chou mengangkat alis. Yajou tertawa keras. Peony segera menjitak kepala Inu. "Jangan sembarangan!" sergahnya galak. "Itu cuma mitos."

"Bukankah wujud kita ini juga mitos?" bantah Inu santai. Peony merengut, lalu mendengus kesal. Dia mengangkat bahu bersamaan Inu yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kalian tahu? Banyak _senpai_ memiliki _akai ito_ dengan _kohai_ yang dipilihnya."

"Mana mungkin?" sergah Chou. "Hanya Shika yang seperti itu pada Protea. Kau pikir aku dan Clover juga begitu pada Protea?"

"_Kohai _pertama!" seru Yajou sambil melirik Peony yang segera memalingkan wajah.

"Omong kosong!" bantah Hato. "Jangan dengarkan mereka, Lilac_-sama_. Semua yang ada disini hanyalah _yasha_ yang lari dari masalah."

"Termasuk kau!" telak. Peony menggigit bibir setelah berteriak pada Hato. _Pixie _itu merengut lalu menarik tangan Lilac. Lilac menurut, mengepakkan sayapnya setelah membungkukkan badannya dalam.

.

.

.

Lilac begitu senang memperhatikan sayap Peony. Sepasang sayap semi-transparan berserat dengan ukuran yang tidak begitu besar. Telinganya runcing sempurna dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang berwarna-warni.

"Bisa dibilang, golonganku lebih suka membuat sesuatu. Beberapa _pixie_ hebat bisa menumbuhkan sayap kupu-kupu. Tapi aku hanya sebatas sayap ini. Seperti capung,ya?" tawa Peony. "Aku berasal dari China. Orang tuaku mengirimku pada pamanku disini. Kupikir mereka membenciku tapi…"

"Mereka meninggal tak lama." sambung Lilac tanpa sadar. Peony menatapnya lama lalu mengangguk. "Malaikat putih punya kemampuan membaca pikiran. Tenang saja, tak apa."

Lilac mengangguk pelan. Dia sadar, masih banyak orang dengan cerita yang lebih kelam darinya. Peony tertawa, menyuruh Lilac terbang turun. Mata ungu pucat Lilac melebar saat menengok ke bawah.

Sungai berair bening mengalir tenang tanpa hambatan dengan memantulkan sedikit warna hijau elektrik di permukaannya. Tak perlu menunduk dalam, dasar sungai terlihat. Beberapa sosok tampak di dalamnya dalam berbagai wujud yang tidak diketahui Lilac. Sebagian lagi hanya duduk di tepi sungai dan menatap Lilac kagum.

"Ayo, kita ke sebelah sana." Peony mengajak Lilac turun di bawah sebuah pohon berbatang keemasan dengan puncak yang membentuk spiral. Bunga-bunga berwarna lembut dan dedaunan berupa serat-serat halus tumbuh di puncak pohon. Beberapa bunganya jatuh ke sungai dan mengapung cantik.

Lilac segera mendarat, mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam sungai. Air sungai itu sedingin es dan sedikit menyetrum. Lilac terpekik pelan, sambil terbang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang seperti itu awalnya." jelas seseorang di samping Lilac.

"Cherry? Wah," Peony terbang turun dan mendarat di samping gadis itu.

Lilac menatap gadis itu lama. Dua pasang sayap merah muda semi-transparan berbeda ukuran miliknya begitu mengagumkan. Menyerupai kupu-kupu dengan sulur hijau dan kerutan cantik di tepiannya. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda sebahu dengan mata hijau cerahnya yang sewarna dengan permata yang dikalunginya, _emerald_.

"Wah, malaikat putih. Apa Hato juga ada?" tuturnya. Sepasang sungut di kepalanya yang menjuntai bergerak lincah. Peony mengangguk. Peony lalu mengenalkan gadis itu pada Lilac. Namanya Cherry, seorang peri.

"Clover, kemari!" seru Cherry lantang. Tidak lama, gadis berambut pirang panjan memunculkan tubuhnya ke permukaan sungai. Ekor ikan ungu-biru miliknya segera berubah menjadi kaki manusia dengan tato sewarna di sepanjang betis saat gadis itu melompat keluar dari sungai. Sebuah sungut di kepalanya menjuntai dan sedikit berpendar.

"Astaga, malaikat putih pertama yang kulihat! Aku Clover, duyung. Kau lihat permataku ini? Ya, ini _aquamarine_. Namamu Lilac ya? Nama yang bagus."

Lilac tersenyum senang. Bergaul dengan Cherry, Clover dan Peony tampaknya lebih baik dan menyenangkan.

"Ya, aku adik sepupu Hato."

"Begitu." Cherry mencelupkan kakinya ke sungai. "Kau _kohai_ Kitsune? Kemarin dia bilang mau mengambil _kohai_."

"Yah… begitulah." Lilac menggaruk pipinya. "Dia juga yang memberiku nama."

Cherry dan Clover bersiul pelan. "Nah, apa yang diberikannya padamu?"

"_Amethyst_ dan bunga Lilac ungu." jawab Lilac. Peony berseru tertahan bersama Cherry dan Clover.

"Demi Tuhan! Kau tahu arti Lilac ungu?" seru Clover yang dibalas gelengan Lilac. Clover tersenyum misterius lalu menatap mata Lilac. "Kau ingin tahu?"

"_First Love!_"

.

.

.

**A/N** : Terlambat publish karena situs FFn di-blok


End file.
